


and the lights, they glow

by kesmejohel



Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks, The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmejohel/pseuds/kesmejohel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x03 AU where something horrible happens to Wil during his and Amberle’s time in captivity with the Rovers.</p><p>A tiny one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the lights, they glow

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i haven't read the books so this is purely based on the new TV series ~~but it doesn't have a fandom category here yet so i hope i'm not breaking any rules by posting this here.~~
> 
> also this is my first attempt at fanfiction so if you decide to comment please be kind! english isn’t my first language and i’m bad at grammar and i mix up past and present tenses all the time, so keep that in mind before proceeding.
> 
> all that being said, i hope you enjoy! <3

"What happened back there?” Allanon asks quietly, studying Wil’s unconscious form laying on the forest floor as he waves the smoking sage over his body.

 

After the touch-and-go rescue from the Rover camp they had hauled Wil’s limp body into the woods a safe distance away, where Allanon had instructed the princess to prepare the healing herbs while he himself checked the Shannara boy over for any other injuries save for his burned hand.

 

What he found made him go cold with dread.

 

Bruises in places where Allanon hadn’t expected to find any, _in the shape of hands_ —

 

Amberle shoots a worried glance at him from where she's kneeling beside Wil before looking back at the boy’s relaxed face, taking his unburned hand in hers. 

 

”I don’t— I don’t know. I was kept in a tent while Wil was with… them.” She finishes weakly.

 

Alannon hums and tries not to let his thoughts stray, concentrating on keeping his grip on the sage relaxed lest he crush it.

 

”But when I finally escaped and saw him again he looked unharmed from what I could tell.” The princess rushes to add, but he doesn't bother with a reply seeing as her back had been turned when he had quickly inspected Wil’s body.

 

Just then, Wil gives a miniscule jerk before he jolts into a sitting position with a panicked gasp.

 

” _Easy_ — Easy, Wil! You’re safe now.” Amberle soothes as she places her hands on Wil’s shoulders, gently easing him back to lay down.

 

Wil trashes and shrugs her hands off before ultimately collapsing onto his back, exhausted, and Allanon watches on silently as the boy asks about the Fury and the elf stones, still half out of it.

 

”Are you okay?” He rumbles after a moment and is met with a flippant, ” _Yeah,_ ” but Wil won't quite meet his eyes. 

 

The tip of Wil's ears have gone red. 

 

*

 

Back at the Elven stronghold, Allannon continues to observe amidst all the chaos as Wil subtly angles his body away from people brushing past him, keeping a safe distance between himself and others.

 

A slow, simmering _rage_ begins to take root inside him.

 

”Allanon?” He's pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle voice, and he turns back to find the princess looking up at him.

 

She's picking at the black sash over her dress in an anxious tick.

 

”Have you talked to Wil? _He said he’s leaving._ ” Amberle’s urgent whisper echoes in the near empty hallway where Allanon had holed himself up in, and he clenches his jaw hard enough for it to hurt.

 

”Aren’t you set to appear before the Elven council sometime soon?”

 

The princess looks unimpressed at his attempt at evasion, and he has the decency to look slightly chastised.

 

”No, I haven’t talked to him.” He mutters, and before she could interject he adds, ”But I will. His fate is bound to this quest.”

 

”I don’t think he’s okay.” Amberle admits softly, and Allanon is astonished at all the emotions he could see simply by just glancing at her.

 

She is a wonder.

 

”He will be.” He tries for a half-smile, but from the look on the princess’ face Allanon assumes that it came out more like a grimace.

 

_He has to be._

 

*

 

”Wil.”

 

Wil startles badly as he's caught making his way towards the big gates of the Elven citadel, and he whirls around at the low voice calling his name only to see Allanon studying him a few yards away. 

 

_Wil hadn’t even heard him coming._

 

” _Don’t_ —!” Wil yelps. ”Don’t… do that, jeez.” Wil finishes lamely and he can barely hear himself talk over the frantic beating of his heart. 

 

”I almost jumped right out of my skin, there.” Wil laughs faintly, sweat gathering on his brow.

 

”I can see that.” 

 

A brook babbles somewhere in the vicinity as they lapse into a brief quiet, and when Wil’s traitorous hands begin to tremble he bites down on his lower lip with enough force to make it bleed.

 

”Look at me, Wil. _Please_.” The soft plea combined with something else in the druid’s voice makes Wil glance up from where his eyes have strayed to the floor, and if someone had told him that Allanon’s eyes could look so _tender_ — Wil wouldn’t have believed them.

 

”You don’t have to be afraid. Not as long as you’re with me.” Allanon says, low and serious, and Wil doesn't have to hear it to know what he really means to say.

 

_Not of men who would seek to do you harm._

 

They stand in the middle of the courtyard in silence, Wil burning with shame and barely daring to breathe before Allanon gestures back at where he and Wil had come.

 

”Shall we? It’s almost time for the princess’ judging.” It's an offering, and although Wil had been preparing to leave—

 

( _”You don’t have to be afraid. Not as long as you’re with me.”_ )

 

”Yeah.” Wil whispers, voice raw, and he quickly wips at his stinging eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

 

”Okay.” Wil speaks up, a little stronger this time, and when Allanon smiles it's encouraging and beautiful.

 

”Then let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> man, tagging is REALLY hard. so if you think i should add anything in the tags please let me know!
> 
> the wholly uninspired title was taken from Miike Snow's Genghis Khan.


End file.
